plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Leprechaun Imp
250px |strength = 2 |health = 2 |cost = 1 |set = Event |class = Brainy |tribe = Imp Zombie |ability = When played: Shuffle two Pots of Gold into your deck. |flavor text = When he offers to grant you a wish, do not wish for infinite wishes. It just doesn't work like that.}} Leprechaun Imp is an event zombie card in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the class. He costs 1 to play, and has 2 /2 . He does not have any traits, and his ability shuffles two Pot of Gold cards into the zombie hero's deck. Leprechaun Imp was introduced in update 1.12.6, along with Shamrocket, Electric Blueberry, Plucky Clover, Spyris, and Bonus Track Buckethead. He will be craftable in a future update. This card was released on March 10, 2017. Origins He is based on Imp's Luck O' The Zombie Piñata Party costume in Plants vs. Zombies 2. When he is played, he appears in a pot of gold, similarly to how Leprechaun Imps appear during the "Leprechauns!" ambush during the parties. Statistics *'Class:' Brainy *'Tribe:' Imp Zombie *'Traits: '''None *'Ability: When played:' Shuffle two Pots of Gold into your deck. *'Set: Event Card description When he offers to grant you a wish, do not wish for infinite wishes. It just doesn't work like that. Update history Update 1.12.6 *Added to the game. Strategy With Leprechaun Imp is a good card for any Brainy hero. He is similar to Sow Magic Beans as he shuffles two Pots of Gold into your deck. Being able to draw a cheap card that draws three more cards can be useful during any part of the game, as well as Leprechaun Imp himself having good stats for a 1-brain cost card. But because his ability shuffles two Pots of Gold into your deck instead of drawing them, it depends on luck to draw them out of 40 cards in your deck, so playing Leprechaun Imp early can make it hard to obtain them, while playing this late-game may have a higher chance to earn at least one Pot of Gold. You can also play multiple Leprechaun Imps to add more Pots of Gold to your deck, increasing the chance of drawing it. can use him to his full potential due to his easy access to Imp tribe synergy cards. He can be paired with Toxic Waste Imp to get the Deadly' trait or draw a card if he hits the plant hero with the help of Imp Commander. Alternatively, he could also play him with Firefighter or Mixed-Up Gravedigger to reactivate his ability, allowing him to add more Pots of Gold into your deck. Speaking of the Pots of Gold, they can only be played as a trick and thus can be considered a detriment in situations where you need to draw a certain card. Against Once this zombie is played, you cannot do anything to stop him from using his ability. He can then be treated as a plain 2 /2 zombie, and thus, should be dealt with accordingly. Unless he has become a huge threat and you have no instant-kill cards to dispatch of him, do not 'Bounce' this zombie, as your opponent can replay this zombie to earn more Pots of Gold, especially in late game. Gallery Leprechaun Imp Statistics.png|Leprechaun Imp's statistics LeprechaunImpCard.jpg|Leprechaun Imp's card LeprechaunImpCardImage.png|Leprechaun Imp's card image LeprechaunLockedCard.jpg|Leprechaun Imp's grayed-out card LeprecaunImpwithInfoButton.jpg|Leprechaun Imp's grayed-out card with an info button DedLeprehchanNowDon'tReferenceLoudHouse.png|Leprechaun Imp destroyed deadlyleprechaun.jpg|Leprechaun Imp on an aquatic lane with the 'Deadly''' trait LuckOtheZombiePack.png|Leprechaun Imp on the advertisement for the Luck O' the Zombie Bundle LeprechaunImpAd.jpg|Leprechaun Imp on the advertisement for the Luck O' the Zombie Bundle LImp.png|Leprechaun Imp attacking 1489795681512.png|Leprechaun Imp's glitched animation Leprechaun Imp in the background of a st patrick MP match.jpg|Leprechaun Imp on the background of a Luck O' The Zombie Multiplayer match Screenshot_2017-03-24-18-37-00.jpg|Leprechaun Imp with all its animations glitched out Mustachelprechaun.jpg|Leprechaun Imp with a mustache Trivia *If the player plays him and views another card, the rainbow animation with purple smoke will pause untill he is destroyed. However, the pot of gold will continue its usual animation. This shows that Leprechaun Imp has 3 animations instead of 2. *If the player plays a card fast enough at the start of a turn, that card will darken. But for Leprechaun Imp, the pot of gold gets glitched out and all the animations will pause instead. *He is the second Imp to be in the Brainy class, the first being Copter Commando. Category:Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes zombies Category:Brainy cards Category:Imp cards Category:Event cards Category:Headwear zombies Category:Imps